


La Tierra Se Ríe en Flores

by Letbell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, El Jicheol es unilateral, Hay un poco de JiHan al final, Jeonghan es también mencionado por encima, La aparición de Joshua es muy breve, M/M, Síndrome Hanahaki, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letbell/pseuds/Letbell
Summary: —Seungcheol —Jihoon levanta la cabeza—. Estás enamorado de Seungcheol-hyung.Ni siquiera es una pregunta y el mayor mira al suelo derrotado, asintiendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Earth Laughs in Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150746) by [WooziOveralls (thenightbird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/WooziOveralls). 



> El síndrome Hanahaki es una enfermedad nacida del amor unilateral, en la que el paciente vomita y tose pétalos de flor cuando la padece. La infección puede ser eliminada a través de una operación, pero los sentimientos desaparecerán junto a los pétalos.
> 
>  
> 
> [Traducción autorizada por KittyJihoonie (thenightbird)]

Que Jihoon ha estado teniendo una mala semana se dice a la ligera. 

Ha estado produciendo como un loco para el nuevo álbum de Seventeen, pudiendo dormir entre poco y nada a causa de los ensayos para la nueva canción y sumándole que apenas a podido hablar. Su garganta se siente dolida y rasposa y duele incluso pensar en tener que decir algo.

Se siente miserable.

Y no ayuda que Seungcheol haya oficializado su relación con Jeonghan después de que haya habido durante meses en el aire una posible relación, y encima ha estado paseándose alrededor con su nuevo novio toda la semana, dejando ver su felicidad en frente de todos.

Vale, quizá está exagerando un poco.

Jihoon no estaba encantado con la idea pero de alguna manera se sentía feliz por la nueva pareja. Ambos parecían muy contentos, y en algunos aspectos se complementaban el uno al otro. La personalidad calmada de Jeonghan casaba muy bien con la impactante de Seungcheol, y el líder le ofrecía un calmado compañerismo que solo antes se lo había dado a Jihoon y Doyoon en compensación. Ambos adultos incluso habían tenido la consideración de no hacerse carantoñas delante de los miembros –salvo que, por supuesto, su intención fuera asquear a todo el mundo sentándose en el regazo del otro y dándose sonoros besos.

Pero fue suficiente para cabrear a Jihoon y a su patético corazón roto.

Pensaba que el estúpido crush que solía tener con Seungcheol se había extinguido por si mismo después de haberse desarrollado cuando eran trainees, cuando fueron puestos juntos dentro de Seventeen. Ganaron incluso más fuerza cuando le dio un piquito en los labios después de ese estúpido juego durante Seventeen TV. Pero, como resultado, enterró aun más sus sentimientos, construyendo paredes a su alrededor, solo para que después se destruyeran tan pronto como las palabras ''estamos saliendo'' salieran de los labios de Jeonghan.

Como el pequeño les reprimía y les presionaba durante los ensayos, a ninguno le importó. Los otro doce chicos ya estaban acostumbrados al constante humor del productor semanas antes del comeback, y como si nadie hubiera notado ningún cambio en su comportamiento, nada se dijo, como él esperaba que sucediera.

Pero como si no lo hubieran notado antes, lo hacen cuando sale literalmente corriendo del ensayo agarrándose la barriga. 

Jihoon puede oír como alguien corre detrás de él, pero no para, no puede parar, porque siente como si un papel de lija estuviera subiéndole por la garganta y en silencio reza para que no sea lo que cree que es mientras que sus rodillas tocan los azulejos fríos del cuarto de baño y el contenido de su estómago se vacía en el wáter. 

—¡Hyung! —la voz de Seungkwan retumba en el pequeño cuarto de baño y Jihoon se coge a los bordes del wáter mientras tose los restos de lo que-sea-esta-puta-cosa.

El más joven se acerca lentamente a Jihoon.

—Jihoon-hyung, ¿estás bien?

 _Siento como si hubiera vomitado un papel de lija, ¿parece que estoy bien?_ Es lo que quiere decir, pero en cambio el productor solo asiente con un 'sí' entrecortado. 

Hay una mano en su espalda que la frota suavemente, acompañada de pequeños susurros confortantes por parte de Seungkwan y, después de unos minutos, Jihoon ha conseguido el suficiente coraje como para abrir los ojos, solo para que su interior se llene de miedo al ver qué es lo que ha salido de su boca.

Pétalos de flor.

Narcisos blancos, para ser más precisos.

Por amor no correspondido.

Como si el hecho de vomitar pétalos de flor no fuera suficiente para aclararlo.

Jihoon puede oír como el más pequeño está diciendo algo, pero el miedo en sus oídos hace imposible que pueda entenderle.

No pensaba que la situación estuviera tan mal.

Las lágrimas no tardan mucho en venir.

Jihoon no sabe si está agradecido con la presencia de Seungkwan o no, porque hubiera preferido que nadie le viera en ese estado, pero el confort de unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso son más que bienvenidas mientras tiñe en lágrimas la camiseta de su amigo. 

(En algún momento alguien le envía un mensaje a Seungkwan y solo hace falta una mirada para que no se lo cuente a nadie, al menos no todavía, así que contesta que Jihoon se ha encontrado mal y que va a llevarle de vuelta a los dormitorios para que descanse un poco).

El mayor sigue susurrando frases a medias y no's entre sollozos, más para sí mismo que para Seungkwan, y todo lo que éste puede hacer es abrazarle más fuerte.

 

–---

 

El paseo de vuelta al dormitorio es silencioso, la mente de Jihoon va a mil kilómetros por hora y el chico a su lado está extrañamente callado. Y es solo cuando está sentado en el sofá, con una manta alrededor de sus hombres, que Seungkwan por fin habla.

—¿Quién es? 

El productor levanta la cabeza sorprendido, olvidando por un momento que no estaba solo, y murmura un ''No importa''.

—Hyung-

—No importa Kwannie, é-ellos nunca van a quererme de vuelta de todas maneras.

Por norma general se quejaría de este tipo de situaciones, pero físicamente no puede, su cuerpo está demasiado exhausto por la vomitera y su mente está igual de cansada al darse cuenta de que ha tenido flores creciendo en su interior. Como para pensar en algo ingenioso.

Se encuentra con un simpático suspiro y eso es todo por unos minutos, Jihoon con la mirada perdida en el drama de la TV y Seungkwan sentándose cómodamente al otro lado del sofá y con una almohada abrazada cerca de su pecho pregunta:

—¿Vas a operarte?

Jihoon traga con fuerza, sintiendo la garganta seca.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, no es tan malo como dicen, el perder los sentimientos hacia esa persona después de la operación —dice el joven, distraído, haciendo que el otro frunza el ceño confundido. Al notar la expresión de Jihoon aclara: —¿Recuerdas aquellas dos semanas en las que no practiqué cuando aún eramos trainees?

Le toma unos segundos pero Jihoon pronto se da cuenta.

—Espera, ¿tú…? —ve al otro asentir—. ¿Quién era?

Los labios de Seungkwan se estiran en una sonrisa triste mientras aparta su mirada de su hyung y la centra en el mando del televisor.

—Hansol. No pude parar de vomitar margaritas. Es la flor de la inocencia, ya sabes, pensé que cómo iba a poder quererme si ni siquiera le gustan los chicos. 

Jihoon se sorprende.

—Lo siento…

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes.

Una sonrisa tranquilizadora aparece en su cara y el silencio aparece de nuevo, dejando a Jihoon de nuevo con sus acelerados pensamientos.

 

–---

 

No sacan el tema durante algunas semanas, demasiado ocupados con el comeback -el cual va perfecto, las flores dentro de Jihoon decidiendo quedarse quietas al menos por ese día. Pero tan pronto como las promociones empiezan, su condición empieza a ponerse peor. Miente y miente a los miembros y al staff, diciendo que probablemente sean los nervios por las promociones, siempre viendo a Seungkwan mirarle con preocupación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto, hyung? —Seungkwan pregunta un día cuando están los dos en el estudio de Jihoon—. Ya han pasado dos semanas, necesitamos decírselo al manager-hyung antes de que te pongas peor.

Como ha venido siendo cada día, las paradas en el baño han ido de una por día a dos y ahora a tres. Su garganta sufre por ello, haciendo incluso que sus fans se preocupen. Pero, por supuesto, para él y los miembros solo se encuentra un poco mal, nada que un poco de medicina y descanso no puedan curar. 

—¿Qué si empiezas a vomitar rosas? Sabes que esas son las más peligrosas, sus espinas pueden, ya sabes, arañarte por dentro, tu larin-

Jihoon desconecta. Por supuesto sabe que las rosas son peligrosas, ha leído que son la segunda causa de muerte más común a causa del Hanahaki, yendo por detrás de la asfixia. 

Admite que ha estado leyendo quizá demasiado sobre ello.

Jihoon ha leído todo sobre el procedimiento de las operaciones, el éxito de dicha cirugía es del 99% -como si fuera un proceso sencillo-, y de los extraños casos en los que los sentimientos vuelven y las flores florecen de nuevo.

—¿Estás escuchándome, hyung?

Suspira.

—No estaba aquí, perdona —no hay razón para mentir—. He leído sobre las rosas y los narcisos y cualquier flor posible, Kwannie, hay poco que puedas contarme que ya no sepa.

Seungkwan resopla y cruza los brazos.

—Sabes, sería mucho más fácil si me contaras de quién estás enamora-

—¡No es tan sencillo! —el más bajo explota—. ¡Tú de todas las personas deberías saber que no es tan sencillo! No es como si mágicamente pudieras hacer que se enamorara de mi y tampoco es como si pudieras hacer que rompiera con Jeonghan-hyung y viniera corriendo a mí, no es- —su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas. Las palabras pasan de ser gritadas a ser inaudibles—. No es tan sencillo, Kwannie.

Parpadeando rápido para deshacerse de las lágrimas que se están formando en sus ojos. Dios, cuándo se ha convertido en un llorón. 

La última parte se queda registrada en el cerebro de Seungkwan.

_Jeonghan-hyung._

_Oh, mierda._

—Seungcheol —Jihoon levanta la cabeza—. Estás enamorado de Seungcheol-hyung.

Ni siquiera es una pregunta y el mayor mira al suelo derrotado, asintiendo.

 

–---

 

Es esa misma noche, cuando finalmente decide pasar una noche entera en el dormitorio y va a buscar un vaso de agua, cuando lo oye. Un fuerte gemido viniendo de detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Seungcheol, haciéndose eco en sus oídos.

—C-Cheol.

Jihoon apenas llega al baño a tiempo, algunos pétalos de claveles rojos pasan a través de sus labios y caen a el suelo antes de que llegue al wáter.

Al día siguiente no puede mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara.

 

–---

 

Hacer prometer a Seungkwan que no dirá nada es en vano al final, porque acaba vomitando delante de todos durante uno de sus eventos esa misma semana.

Están literalmente a punto de salir al escenario del fanmeet cuando siente que los pétalos están subiéndole por la garganta. Su manager le impide ir al baño porque ''Estás a punto de salir, Jihoon, en serio'' y acaba con pétalos rojos en sus zapatos y alrededor del suelo. Se niega a abrir los ojos cuando escucha los jadeos de sorpresa procedentes de sus compañeros.

De repente hay dos manos cogiéndole de los brazos y dándole la vuelta, su estómago se revuelve de nuevo y Jihoon se queja, ganándose un pequeño ''Lo siento''.

Seungcheol.

Abre ligeramente sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado del mayor mientras le quita el último pétalo que se ha quedado junto a su salvia en el labio inferior.

—Hyung…

 

\---–

 

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —pregunta Soonyoung cuando están cambiándose de ropa para volver al dormitorio después del fanmeet.

—Estoy _bien_ , no podemos defraudar a los fans así que vamos.

Jihoon había insistido después del shock, ahora sabiendo todo el mundo qué le pasaba.

Había decidido ignorar la mirada de Seungkwan a través de la habitación.

—Deberías operarte por eso, antes de que se vuelva peor —dice Hansol desde el sofá donde ha estado quedándose casi dormido en el hombre de Chan.

 _Ya se ha vuelto peor_ , quiere decir pero se lo calla.

—Acabemos las promociones primero y ya hablaremos sobre eso, ¿sí? —es lo que le viene a la mente—. Puedo con ello un poco más.

—Si tú lo dices.

Agradece que no hagan más preguntas.

 

\---–

 

Más tarde, esa noche, pican a la puerta de su estudio.

Jihoon se había excusado porque quería ''trabajar en algunas cosas''.

Solo necesita algo de tiempo.

Mira a la puerta, esperando a que la persona que ha picado le deje solo, pero de nuevo unos golpes le prueban que está equivocado.

—¿Jihoonie?

Oh, mierda.

Se queja internamente por su propia suerte y mueve la silla hasta la puerta, abriéndola solo un poco primero, y después entera al ver los cupcackes y el termo que Seungcheol lleva en la mano. 

—¿Qué pasa, Cheol?

Suena más apresurado de lo que intentaba y se encoge por dentro, pero a Seungcheol no parece importarle mientras le muestra una dulce sonrisa _-oh, que te jodan-_ y levanta las cejas ligeramente.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Jihoon se burla.

—Vas a entrar de todas maneras —devuelve la silla a su sitio—. Así que sí, pasa.

El mayor pasa por su lado y se sienta en la silla al lado de la de Jihoon, contándole por qué ha venido.

—Manager-hyung ha comprado estos cupcackes para celebrar el primer fanmeet de esta era y me he ofrecido a traerte uno ya que has desaparecido una vez hemos llegado y no sé si puedes comértelo después de, eh, vomitar esas cosas, pero sí, aquí estoy, y también te he traído el chocolate caliente que Jun ha hecho para nosotros.

Lo dice todo de una vez y Jihoon de repente recuerda por qué se convirtió en rapero en vez de en cantante dentro del grupo.

Le duele el corazón al darse cuenta de que el mayor ha pensado en él y se ha tomado el tiempo de traerle un cupcake -lo que parece como los Juegos del Hambre- y recorrerse todo el camino hasta el edificio donde practican para dárselo. 

¿Por qué es tan fácil enamorarse de Seungcheol?

Se da cuenta -quizá demasiado tarde- de que ha estado observando sin decir nada cuando la expresión de Seungcheol cambia, rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando la pasta todavía en sus manos.

—No has lamido ninguno, ¿verdad? No quiero tus gérmenes. 

El sarcasmo juguetón de Jihoon hace que el mayor le mire de nuevo y, antes de que su cerebro haya procesado la broma, sonríe; esa sonrisa que hace que sus ojos se empequeñezcan y enseñe todos sus dientes y Jihoon no puede no devolverle la sonrisa.

—No lamí el donut aquella vez y sabes que fue Mingyu.

Seungcheol rompe a carcajadas y Jihoon hace lo mismo -jura por Dios que es como si tuvieran cinco años.

Casi necesitan que el chocolate caliente esté a punto de derramarse para que paren y para que el mayor deje la pasta delante de Jihoon, todavía sonriendo.

—Jeonghan me ha ayudado a elegir estos cupcackes. 

_Ahí_ está el nombre que hace que las mariposas mueran en su estómago y que los pétalos suban por su garganta. Tiene que forzar una sonrisa.

—Uno es de frambuesa y el otro de cereza. 

—Gracias —dice sincero, a pesar de todo, cogiendo la que tiene glaseado azul por encima y lo muerde. Nota por el rabillo del ojo que el líder le está mirando—. ¿Qué?

—No vas a decirme quién es, ¿verdad?

Su pecho se contrae.

—No.

El mayor frunce el ceño antes de encogerse.

—De acuerdo.

Jihoon traga y se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Quería saber a quién tengo que pegarle por no querer a alguien tan increíble.

Jihoon quiere pegarle.

 

\---–

 

No pasa mucho después de eso cuando las rosas empiezan a aparecer.

Jihoon vuelve a oír a los dos tortilitos teniendo sexo dos veces más -y en serio, dónde cojones está Joshua. Es su compañero de habitación se supone que tiene que dormir ahí por las noches- y se encuentra a si mismo con pétalos rojos y espinas _-dios las espinas-_ haciéndole querer gritar cuando pasan por su garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre, la cual va directamente al agua del wáter justo después de la tercera rosa.

—No puedes seguir con esto, hyung —escucha la voz desesperada de Seungkwan acercándose desde la puerta -mierda, se olvidó de cerrar la puerta—. Ya te dije lo de las rosas, si sigues con est- ¿Hyung?

El menor se corta a sí mismo cuando Jihoon empieza a toser y otra espina aparece, seguida por un poco de sangre que acaba en su barbilla.

—Mierda, Jihoon, eso es-¿es eso sangre?

Antes de que tenga tiempo de registrarlo, Seungkwan se arrodilla a su lado, siendo incluso más evidente el pánico en su voz.

—¿Cómo has dejado que esto llegara tan lejos? Dios mío hyung, necesitas operarte. Voy a llamar al manager ahora mis-

—Seungkwan, respira —tiene que decirle en medio de su respiración y es, honestamente, un poco cómico. 

Escucha como inspira profundamente.

—Jihoonie-hyung, necesitas operarte.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par y niega violentamente ante la idea de perder los sentimientos, dolorosos como ellos solos, hacia Seungcheol.

—Esto está literalmente matándote, hyung —es casi como una súplica y hace que le mire. Hay tristeza y pánico escrito en su cara, y Jihoon siente una punzada de culpabilidad en su intestino—. Tus sentimientos hacia él están literalmente matándote, necesitas deshacerte de ellos.

Jihoon se inclina sobre sus talones mientras sigue negandolo.

—No.

Es una declaración simple y de golpe el tono del menor pasa de suplicar a enfadarse.

—¿En serio tienes tantas ganas de morir?

Esas palabras de verdad le afectan.

No quiere morir.

Tiene demasiadas cosas por hacer, demasiadas ambiciones.

Tiene a su familia.

Al resto del grupo, a sus amigos.

¿De verdad va a dejar que sus sentimientos por Seungcheol se lo lleven todo con la posibilidad de que el otro jamás le querrá de vuelta?

 _Sí_ , grita su corazón.

—No.

Pequeño, casi como un susurro, y físicamente duele, pero hace que Seungkwan pare cualquier argumento que haya empezado y le mira intensamente, haciendo que Jihoon se dé cuenta de que hay lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—No quiero morir.

Los labios del menor forman una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se suavizan.

—Ese es el Jihoon que conozco.

—¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí- mierda —la voz de Seungcheol suena a eco en el pasillo y los dos jóvenes casi no tienen tiempo de reaccionar cuando Seungcheol está en la puerta—. Bajad el volumen o iros a dorm- Jihoon, oh Dios mío.

Como un rayo, empuja a Seungkwan y se arrodilla delante de él, cogiendo los hombros del productor, dándole la vuelta para verse cara a cara y agarrándole las mejillas. Sus ojos, que antes estaban adormecidos, están llenos de preocupación y rápido escanean su cara, parándose en la ahora-seca sangre en su barbilla. Lágrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos exhaustos. Los ojos marrones del mayor se dirigen al wáter, fijándose en los pétalos y las espinas flotando en el agua.

—¿Eso son…?

—Rosas, sí —Seungkwan es el que le contesta y Seungcheol se sorprende un poco, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que seguía en el baño y Jihoon se hubiera reído si no estuviera hecho un mierda.

Jihoon oye como inspira.

—Jihoonie… —casi gimotea por el apodo—. Hunie, ¿por qué has dejado que llegara tan lejos? Tú… Tú dijiste que podías soportarlo un poco más, pero esto es peor de lo que pensaba, joder.

Hay un deje de decepción en su voz y el más pequeño no puede saber si va dirigido a él o al líder mismo.

—Putas rosas, Dios mío. ¿Puedes pasarme una toalla mojada?

La última parte no sabe si va dirigida a él pero pronto Seungkwan está a su lado, dándole la toalla a Seungcheol.

Jihoon siente como le limpia la cara y su corazón se retuerce.

—Yo… Yo pensé que podía.

—Eres un idiota —las palabras salen como una risa, seguidas del sonido de la toalla mojada golpeando el suelo—. Siempre intentando soportar todo tú solo, esto va a matarte algún día.

 _Está matándome_.

—Hyung, ¿debería llamar al manager? —la voz de Seungkwan interrumpe su pequeño momento y Jihoon casi se lo agradece porque unos minutos más y hubiera empezado a sollozar.

Seungcheol abre la boca para responder pero el productor se le adelanta.

—Es tarde, podemos hacerlo mañana.

El esfuerzo de hacer que se le escuche hace que su garganta se sienta como si hubiera sido cortada en rodajas desde dentro por miles de cuchillos.

—No, llamale ahora. Ha echado como diez rosas con espinas puntiagudas, definitivamente no está bien. 

La preocupación en la voz del líder le acoge el corazón, y tiene que cerrar los ojos para luchar contra la ola de amor que surge a través de él.

Oh, cuánto va a echar de menos amar a Choi Seungcheol.

 

\---–

 

La operación en sí va muy bien.

Pospusieron el fanmeet que tenían el día de la operación. La situación se explicó para los fans a través de Twitter y, aunque se sienta culpable, Jihoon está abrumado por el apoyo que se le está dando. Muchos tweets le desean suerte con sus emociones, y hay algunos malos también. Se fija en uno que dice: ''Voy a pegar al idiota que no quiere a Jihoon-oppa de vuelta''.

Se despierta con Jeonghan en la habitación, con un libro encima de su regazo y su pelo echado hacia atrás en una coleta. Es raro mirar a su amigo y no sentir una punzada dolorosa de celos, pero es realmente un alivio.

El mayor mira brevemente y parpadeando exclama: 

—¡Estás despierto! —precipitadamente cierra el libro y lleva la silla junto a Jihoon—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo… – _Ya no siento celos solo mirándote así que me encuentro muy bien_ –. Diría que estoy bien.

—¿Dirías? —Jeonghan frunce el ceño.

—Quiero decir yo… creo que debería ver un foto de é-ellos antes de estar completamente seguro de… de que los sentimientos se han ido, pero… Sí.

El del pelo largo suspira aliviado. 

—Gracias a Dios, estaba por llamar al doctor y preguntarle qué coño era para él que haya tenido éxito.

La idea de Jeonghan confrontándose con el doctor arranca una pequeña risa a Jihoon.

Está a punto de decir algo sarcástico cuando nota como el comportamiento de su amigo cambia de falsa determinación a nerviosidad, y el cambio es tan repentino que le toma un momento procesar qué ha pasado. 

—¿Duele? —la voz de Jeonghan es bajita y está mirando a su propio regazo.

Vale.

Qué cojones.

—¿La operación? No, te sedan y-

—No, la operación no —corta bruscamente a Jihoon y éste no puede ni sentirse enfadado porque qué cojones, acaba de despertarse y Jeonghan le sale con esto—. Cuando empezaste… a vomitar rosas.

Jihoon le mira con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto, había espinas rasgándome la garganta. Por supuesto que dolía, ¿qué…?

El mayor sigue mirándose las manos inquietas en su regazo y el más pequeño de repente se da cuenta.

—Espera, no me digas que tú…

Jeonghan mira rápidamente a la puerta y después a él.

—No se lo puedes decir a nadie, por favor —su voz es casi un susurro y el pequeño asiente, todavía un poco confundido habiéndose despertado y teniendo que lidiar con eso—. He estado vomitando gardenias durante toda la semana y no sé qué hacer.

El corazón del productor se llena de miedo.

—Pero pensé que… –tiene que tragarse el nudo antes de continuar—. Pensé que Seungcheol te quería, quiero decir…

_¿He pasado por toda esta mierda para nada?_

Jeonghan niega y mira de nuevo a la puerta -y qué coño está pasando, es demasiado temprano para toda esta mierda. 

—No es él, es…

—¡Jeonghanie! Ya he vuelto y he comprado el macciato que pediste —los ojos del mayor se abren casi cómicamente cuando Joshua entra en la habitación con dos tazas de café en sus manos—. Es café de máquina, pero tendrá que valer- Jihoon, ¡oh Dios mío! —la última parte la dice en inglés y en una situación normal se hubiera reído del americano pero es por que su cerebro va a cientos de kilómetros por hora y acaba de despertarse por el amor de Dios. Su cabeza duele—. ¡Estás despierto! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has llamado ya a la doctora? 

El café casi acaba en el suelo por culpa de la emoción del mayor.

—N-no, acaba de despertarse –la voz de Jeonghan viene desde donde él ha estado sentado durante toda la conversación—. Estaba apunto de llamar a la Doctora Kim.

Por qué parece que un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

Espera.

Gardenias.

Amor secreto.

El cerebro de Jihoon empieza a procesar la información que Jeonghan le había dado y empieza a atar cabos.

Joshua.

Jeonghan está enamorado de Joshua.

Jeonghan quiere a Joshua no a Seungcheol.

Puede sentir como su corazón late rápido porque siente que ha pasado por todo esto para nada, cuando Jeonghan y Cheol nunca habían dicho se querían el uno al otro. Por qué es tan estúpido.

—Jihoon… Jihoonie, ¿estás bien? —la cálida voz de Joshua le saca de sus pensamientos y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que había estado sumergido en ellos.

—S-sí —miente—. Probablemente son solo... los efectos secundarios de la operación.

—Llamemos a la doctora así ella podrá hacerte un chequeo y luego podrás descansar. ¿Vale?

Jihoon mira al chico del pelo largo que sigue congelado en el mismo sitio, el cual parece seguir en pánico.

—Vale.

 

\---–

 

Jihoon se despierta por un ataque de tos.

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas después de la operación, con Jeonghan periódicamente pidiéndole consejo -el mayor tuvo suerte, su condición no fue tan rápido a peor como la suya, vomitaba menos de una vez al día- los chicos promocionando sin él, dándole mucho tiempo libre, así que empezaba a estar cansado de quedarse en el dormitorio -se le dijo que no podía andar más que al edificio de prácticas, dónde se encuentra su estudio, a causa de los puntos de sutura que todavía se le estaban curando.

Había empezado a echar de menos sus sentimientos por Seungcheol, al menos eso le hubiera dado algo con lo que fantasear.

De verdad deseaba no haber pensado tanto en eso.

Jihoon había estado soñando con el mayor cuando se despertó, tosiendo tan fuerte que sus pulmones quemaban y su pecho ardía. Tosiendo tan fuerte que hasta Mingyu se despierta y baja de la litera justo a tiempo para ver el pétalo de narciso que el productor ha tosido en su mano.

—Hyung…

El resto de palabras son ahogadas por el fuerte sollozo que Jihoon deja salir.

_Otra vez no._

**Author's Note:**

> Primero de todo dejar claro que no soy traductora, planeo serlo pero de momento ni siquiera he empezado a estudiarlo y estas pequeñas traducciones que voy haciendo son meramente una práctica. Espero que no le encontréis demasiados fallos, y, si lo hacéis, por favor decidemlo para que pueda arreglarlos ya que esta lectura no está betada por nadie.
> 
> ~Sobre la historia: Llevaba mucho tiempo con la idea de traducir este one-shot más que nada porque tengo una idea en mente para una secuela (no sé tan si quiera si llegaré a escribirla nunca lmao) y antes de publicar la mía quería que estuviera la obra original en Español. A parte de que, por supuesto, quería que todo aquel hispanohablante que no sepa inglés también pudiera disfrutarla. 
> 
> {Si por un suponer quisierais leer más cosas que he escrito/he traducido están todas puestas en mi livejournal: @imn97 -más tarde las pasaré a ao3- y mi twitter @letbell_ (pero os advierto desde ya que soy una spamer de seventeen en general y seungcheol en particular ^u^)}
> 
> ¡¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y espero también que nos veamos pronto!! 안녕! ♡


End file.
